Cause I'm Awesome
by Jenasys Loveless Lovecraft
Summary: Paul doesn't want to give up his Playboy ways just because he's a wolf now. Ryvre detests the idea of losing your choice on one of the most important things in life. How will this stubborn pair react when Paul imprints, and neither of them want it?PaulxOC
1. The Spicy McHaggis Jig

'**Cause I'm Awesome**

**Full summary: Ryvre is Collin's older sister. When vampires start attacking Seattle, he phases forcing the family to move to La Push. Ryvre is imprinted on by Paul. An imprint neither of them wants and both of them fight. Can they give in to fate or will they fight it forever? Read and find out!

* * *

**

**Quick stats on everyone so there's no confusion in the future!**

**MAIN CHARACTER**

**Name**- Ryvre Autumn Phoenix (Ryvre is pronounced River)

**Ethnicity**- She is half Quileute, half Swedish.

**Born**- La Push, Washington, but has lived in Seattle, Washington since she was 5.

**Age**- She just turned 17 and is a junior in high school.

**Height/Weight**- 5'7/127 lbs.

**Eyes/Hair Color**- Brown/Black

**FAMILY**

**HER FATHER**-

**Name**- Nicholas 'Nick' Phoenix

**Ethnicity**- Quileute

**Born**- La Push, Washington in 1952

**Height**- 6'3

**Eyes/Hair**- Brown/Black

**Occupation**- Medical examiner at Seattle's city morgue

**HER MOTHER-**

**Name**- Veronika Elmquist- Phoenix

**Ethnicity**- Swedish

**Born**- Sweden in 1953, but moved to New York when she was 11 with her family.

**Height**- 5'2

**Eyes/Hair**- Blue/Blond

**Occupation- **Owns an adult bookstore called "The Adult Emporium"

**How they met**- Nick and Veronika met at Woodstock in 1969. They lived in New York until 1989 when they decided to move back to La Push.

**HER BROTHER-**

**Name**- Collin Nicholas Phoenix

**Ethnicity**- Half Quileute, Half Swedish

**Born**- La Push, Washington, but has lived in Seattle, Washington since he was 3. (He is two years younger than Ryvre)

**Age**- Is 15 years old and a freshman in high school (Is 2 years younger than Ryvre)

**Height**- 6'5

**Eyes/Hair**- Brown/Black

**HER WEREWOLF-**

**Name**- Paul Matthew Meraz

**Age**- 18 and a senior in high school

**Height**- 6'7

**Eyes/Hair**- Brown/Dark Brown

**Sam is twenty-one, Emily and Leah are twenty, Jared and Paul are eighteen, Ryvre, Jacob, Embry and Quil are seventeen, Seth is sixteen, Collin and Brady are fifteen. **

**Now on with the story!

* * *

**

**Chapter One- The Spicy McHaggis Jig**

"_**One night at the pub a girl caught his eye **_

_**Big as a house, just the right size **_

_**The broad was enormous, stacked to the hilt **_

_**Spicy soon noticed a bulge in his kilt**_

_**The piper delivered his best pick-up line **_

_**Thought to himself, "this beast is all mine" **_

_**The portly young lady could stand for no more**_

_**Grabbed his cojones and went for the door**_

_**By now he saw double through his drunken eyes**_

_**Neither had looks or appropriate size **_

_**He came to his senses, thought to himself, **_

_**"At this time of night I won't find nothing else" **_

_**He took off his shirt, she lifted her skirt, **_

_**They pulled out his unit and stared to flirt **_

_**She asked for a glove, he gave her a shove, **_

_**Had baby McHaggis nine months to-the-day."**_

_**-Dropkick Murphys- "The Spicy McHaggis Jig"

* * *

**_

**(Ryvre's POV) **

I drummed my fingers on the desk impatiently. It was the last period of the day and I was ready to get the fuck out of here already. My best friend Kelly Leonard smirked from the desk next to me. She was as bored as I was.

Our teacher, Mr. Davis wasn't even trying to keep us interested anymore. I glanced around the room and realized most of the class was asleep or getting there.

I peeked up the clock, twenty minutes to go. I sighed and started doodling on the paper in front of me. The boy who was seated in front of me started snoring. After a few minutes it started to bother me. I reached up and stabbed him in the shoulder blade with my pen.

He yelped and jumped up. The sound he made caused everyone to laugh, including me. Mr. Davis scolded him about interrupting class. I rolled my eyes. Fucking prick.

I looked back at the clock. Fourteen minutes to go. You've got to be fucking kidding me. I looked over to Kelly and sighed dramatically. She giggled, causing Mr. Davis to turn his attention to us.

"Ms. Leonard, is there anything you and Ms. Phoenix would like to share?"

I smiled. "Yes actually. I was wondering if it were possible to be so bored you'd rather put your face through a plexi-glass window than sit through this class for another ten minutes."

He glared at me then smirked. "Stay after class, Ms. Phoenix. We should talk about your attitude."

"I'm sorry, I can't. My little brother has karate class right after school and I have to take him." I lied.

"I think your brother will understand that your education is more important than his karate."

"Staying after so you can bitch at me about my attitude doesn't help my education. And besides, my brother always comes first" I countered.

He sighed, starting to get irritated. Before he could say anything, the bell rang. I grabbed my shit and ran out the door. Kelly met me at my locker.

"God Davis is such a dick." She complained.

"I know. Maybe all he needs is for his wife to pull on little Davis every once in a while. He's too fucking uptight."

We laughed and started to exit the building. My little brother, Collin was waiting for me by the door. Kelly said her good byes and started toward her car. Collin followed me out to my RX-8 that dad bought for me. I loved my car. **(Picture on profile.) **

Collin climbed into the passenger seat next to me, barely fitting into my usually spacious car.

"Geez Collin, for a freshman you're fucking huge."

He rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Fuck off."

I smiled. "Love you too, little bro."

He stared out the window the whole way home. A few minutes later, we were pulling into our driveway. I loved our house. It was three stories high and located just along the Puget Sound. My family had lived in Seattle since I was five and Collin was three. From my bedroom window, I had an excellent view of the Puget Sound and the Olympic Mountains.

Collin, my dad and myself were from La Push originally. My mom was born in Sweden. My parents were hippies and met at Woodstock in 1969. My dad had grown out of that phase when I was born. He had a degree in pathology and was a medical examiner at the morgue in Seattle.

I love hearing my dad talk about work. He doesn't tell me much about people's names but he likes telling me the interesting cases he gets. He thinks I should become a medical examiner also. My mom is still a total hippie and thinks I should surf. I love the woman, but damn she's odd sometimes. Dad thinks it's a result of too much weed in the 70s.

I also blame the pot for her naming me like she did. I mean, my full name is Ryvre Autumn Phoenix, while my brother got off easy with Collin Nicholas Phoenix. My name is pronounced River by the way. Blame the spelling on my mother the flower child.

Collin and I went into the house, him heading straight for the kitchen. Why the hell was he eating so damn much lately? I went up to my room and started on my homework. I knew I was going to catch hell from Davis tomorrow for not staying after class like he asked.

I heard my mom come in and tell Collin to get out of the kitchen. A little while later, she called us down for dinner. As mom was setting the food on the table and trying to keep Collin from getting it, dad came in.

"Hi daddy!" I sang and jumped up to kiss his cheek.

"Hey there little Ryvre." He said hugging me back. I'm such a daddy's girl.

"How was work, honey?" Mom asked as we started to eat.

Dad sighed. "There was another murder last night." I turned to him. He now had my full attention. "I got the body this morning. Just like the others, it was completely drained. Absolutely no blood whatsoever." He shook his head in frustration.

"Maybe it's vampires." Collin laughed in between bites. Dad's head whipped toward him, then realized he was kidding he looked back down at his plate.

I didn't know what to say. These murders had been happening for over a week now and dad was obviously on edge about them. I studied his face, noticing his dark eyes set in concentration, his lips pressed into a hard line. This tight expression of worry and confusion was foreign on my father's face.

The murders that had my father and the Seattle police department so in an uproar were happening far too often for their liking. Bodies were turning up randomly with all their blood drained and seemingly no wounds.

Other people were going missing with little to no trace of where they'd gone. My father was paranoid about it, with good reason of course.

My mother was an optimist. "You'll figure things out." She said smiling at dad. He shrugged and started eating again.

I looked across the table at Collin. "Damn kid, you're acting like you haven't eaten in years." He growled at me. I dropped my fork in surprise. "Did you just growl at me? What are you a dog now?"

"Shut up Ryvre!" He yelled, starting to shake.

"Collin, eat!" Dad ordered.

Collin listened and started eating, his shaking stopped. After dinner, I kissed mom and dad good night and went up to my room. I quickly showered and got into bed.

* * *

**A/N: Forgot to mention this at the top, I don't own Twilight, SM does. This is my first crack at a Paul story so go easy on me. Hope you guys like it so far, the story will move along in the next chapter. Sorry this one was so short, next will be longer. I would have had this up sooner, but I sent it off to my three favorite ladies, (AnnabelleLee13194, CullenGurlsDoItBetter and Nyx826) to get their humble opinions. **

**By the way, don't ask me why I chose that song for this chapter, I'm not really sure myself. It was playing when I was writing so I chose it.**

**~LucyClearwaterMeraz~**


	2. Bleed the Freak

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of this.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two- Bleed the Freak**

"_**These stand for me**_

_**Name your god and bleed the freak**_

_**I'd like to see**_

_**How you all would bleed for me**_

_**If you scorn my lover**_

_**Satan got your thigh**_

_**If you steal in hunger**_

_**I will kick you when you try"**_

**-Alice in Chains- "Bleed the Freak"

* * *

**

**-A FEW DAYS LATER-**

**(Ryvre's POV) **

Dad was still on edge about the murders that were happening all over Seattle. One happened a few blocks from our house. I could see dad growing more anxious with each passing day. He wouldn't even let Collin and I out of the house after dark.

It was Saturday and dad wanted us to go out as a family for the day. So we all got up around ten and went out to brunch. I was still amazed at how much my brother was eating. He was getting bigger every day. I could almost see him growing; it was ridiculous.

Around twelve we finished eating and mom suggested we go to the mall. Collin needed some new clothes, since his old jeans were becoming high waters. When we got there, mom went off with Collin. Mom was chattering happily as they walked away from us, Collin was grumbling the whole time.

Dad and I wandered aimlessly around the mall. After a while he asked, "So little Ryvre, are you still planning to follow in your old man's footsteps and become a medical examiner?"

I could tell he was proud that I wanted to choose his career path. I smiled, "Yes, but I was thinking I might get a degree in forensic anthropology. I know I'm only a junior and I still have another year and a half of school left before college, but it's something I really want to do."

"Do you know what university?" He asked.

I smiled. "UNC."

Dad stopped and faced me. "University of North Carolina?" I nodded. "But that's all the way across the country."

I sighed. "I know dad, but it's the best school you know that. I could get a job at just about any university or museum. Plus, I hear their basketball team is good. You love basketball."

Dad looked down at me. "Honey, they're not just good, those Tarheel boys can't be beat. Maybe it's a good thing you want to go to UNC." Then his eyes turned sad. "Do you really have to go so far away?"

I smiled. "I'm not leaving tomorrow, calm down." He smiled back down at me and we kept on walking. A few minutes later I said, "Hey, I'm going to find the food court and get something to eat. I'll be back."

"Okay, hurry back." He said walking into Spencer's. I started walking away shaking my head. I didn't even want to know what my dad was looking at in Spencer's.

I suddenly felt like someone was watching me. I turned around and saw two people following me. The boy had black eyes and looked like he wanted to eat me. The girl had flame red hair and red eyes.

They reached me before I could walk away. The boy said, "Hi, my name is Riley. I saw you from across the mall and wanted to know if you'd have lunch with my sister and I."

The girl grabbed his arm. "Yes, my name is Victoria and we'd love it if you'd have some lunch with us."

They were creeping me out, I mean first of all they're really pale, they look like they haven't slept in a long time. They're just too beautiful and their voices were musical almost.

I shook my head. "I'm really busy, I have to go find my dad." I turned to walk away, not giving them a chance to answer.

I heard Riley say behind me, "Victoria, stop her! She's my singer, I need her!"

She said something to him I didn't catch since I was nearly running away from them. When I reached my dad, my food was forgotten. Mom and Collin were standing with him.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked as I came to a stop in front of dad. Collin gave me a funny look, but I ignored him. Dad led us out to the car where we all climbed in. Collin glared at me and rolled his window down, a blast of cold frigid air hitting my face.

"What the fuck Collin?! Put your window up, asshole!" I screamed.

"No! You stink, Ryvre!" He yelled back. Dad put his window up and then put the locks on.

"I don't stink, Collin." I told him.

He growled. "Yes, you do. You smell too sweet."

Dad glanced in the rearview mirror. "What do you mean? Like sickly sweet?"

Collin nodded. "Yes. Like bleach and sweetness and it's making me sick!"

We pulled into the driveway then. Collin hopped out and dramatically breathed in fresh air. I rolled my eyes and went inside, mom, dad and Collin following.

I was almost to the stairs, when dad stopped me. "Wait a minute Ryvre. Did you talk to anyone at the mall?"

"Kind of. There were these two people following me and asked me to have lunch with them. I told them no and came to find you." I said.

"What did they look like?" Dad asked, looking at me seriously.

Mom looked at him worriedly. "Nick, what is going on?"

Dad shook his head. "Hold on, I need Ryvre to explain everything first. Tell me what they looked like." I'd never seen my dad like this before. It scared me and I didn't like it.

"Well, the boy had brown hair and black eyes and was really pale. The girl was really pale too and had red hair and red eyes."

"Red eyes? Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I know it sounds weird but she had red eyes and they didn't look like contacts."

Dad asked, "Did they say anything else at all? I need to know."

"The guy said something about a singer."

Dad's eyes widened. "Did he say you were his singer?" I nodded.

Mom was near hysterics. "Nick, what the hell does all this mean? What is going on? Tell me!"

Dad ignored her again. "Have you ever seen these people before?" I shook my head. "Okay. Listen, if you ever see them again, run into a big crowd. They won't attack then."

Collin looked scared now. "Attack? Is Ryvre in danger?" He started shaking again. "If I have to, I will go and find those fucking freaks and tear them limb from limb! How dare they threaten my sister!" He started shaking more violently than I had ever seen him. Dad pushed mom and me up the stairs away from Collin.

"Nick, what the hell is happening?!" Mom commanded. Dad didn't answer; he just watched Collin's shaking form until he exploded into a giant wolf in our living room. Mom fainted, dad just barely catching her.

My eyes bugged out of my head. "What the fucking fuck?" I sputtered.


	3. Falling to Pieces

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, I do.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three- Falling to Pieces**

"_**Because I'm somewhere in between **_

_**My love and my agony **_

_**You see, I'm somewhere in between **_

_**My life is falling to pieces **_

_**Somebody put me together **_

_**Layin' face down on the ground **_

_**My fingers in my ears to block the sound **_

_**My eyes shut tight to avoid the sight **_

_**Anticipating the end, losing the will to fight **_

_**Droplets of "yes" and "no" **_

_**In an ocean of "maybe" **_

_**From the bottom, it looks like a steep incline **_

_**From the top, another downhill slope of mine **_

_**But I know, the equilibrium's there"**_

**-Faith No More- "Falling to Pieces"

* * *

**

**(Ryvre's POV) **

Collin-wolf lay down in front of us whimpering. Dad laid mom on the couch and went over to speak with Collin. I stood there frozen in place while dad talked to Collin, trying to calm him down from what I could gather.

Mom woke up about ten minutes after she fainted and sat stone still on the couch staring at her son.

Collin's body began to shift and dad grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch. He turned to me, "Ryvre, go get your brother some clothes."

I turned and automatically walked into Collin's room and grabbed him some clothes. When I came back down, Collin was human again with the blanket wrapped around his waist. Oh, I was so never touching that again. He took the clothes from me, thanked me and started to slip them on. I turned and sat on the couch with mom.

Dad sat in the recliner and Collin took the chair across from him. "I guess I have some explaining to do." Dad said calmly.

"You got that fucking right." I snapped. He smiled at me.

Mom slapped my knee. "Watch your mouth Ryvre Autumn." I rolled my eyes, but she didn't see.

Dad sat up straighter and said, "The Quileutes have legends that tell of being descendant from wolves." He then told us the stories of Taha Aki and the cold ones.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. You mean the people I saw today were cold ones?" He nodded. "That means what exactly?"

"Vampires." He said seriously.

"So according to the legends, wolves kill vampires. Is Collin supposed to kill them by himself?!" Mom asked in a panicked voice.

Dad shook his head. "No, I'll call Billy Black and see what he knows."

"Who's Billy?" Mom asked.

"He's a Quileute elder, he'll know what to do. His grandfather was Alpha of the last La Push wolf pack. Why don't you all go get some rest? We'll talk about this in the morning." He took the phone and went into his study.

Collin, mom and I looked at each other. "Well today was interesting." Mom said. I rolled my eyes, always the optimist. I was followed by vampires, found out my blood sings to one said vampire, my brother turns into a werewolf in our living room and all she can say is interesting? Woman was delusional I tell you.

I shook my head and went upstairs and climbed into bed. I didn't sleep very well that night since I dreamed Riley and Victoria showed up to suck my blood. Then the Count from Sesame Street showed up and started counting them to death. Fucking weird.

When I went downstairs the next morning for breakfast, mom, dad and Collin were all seated at the table. I sat down across from Collin and looked at dad.

He sighed, "I talked to Billy last night. He said there are several boys on the reservation that have phased. There's a pack again and Collin needs to join. We're moving to La Push."

"Fuck my life." Was my brilliant answer. I may have been born in La Push, but Seattle was my home now.

Dad went on, "I also told him about what happened at the mall yesterday. He thinks it would be best if Ryvre and Collin went down to La Push today and stay at the Alpha's home. They'll begin training Collin as soon as possible and they want to make sure Ryvre is safe. Your mom and I will look around the town to find a house and we'll move in as soon as possible. Billy said he would help move the process along so we can move in by the end of the month. Go upstairs and get some things packed. The sooner you're on Quileute land, the sooner you'll be to safety."

"You want me to move away from all my friends because a vampire is after my blood?" I asked.

Dad sighed. "Ryvre, we can't fight about this. This is the best thing for us all, I'm sorry but this has to be done today, we can't take the chance of the vampire finding you somehow. Go get some clothes together."

I stood up defeated, normally I would put up more of a fight, but in my heart I knew dad was right. Collin and I would be better off on Quileute land. On the way upstairs behind Collin I wondered how my life became so fucked up.

I walked in my room and went over to my window. I looked out over the sound to the Olympic Mountains. This could be the last time I stand here and witness this spectacular view.

"We're not moving forever you know. Just until this problem is taken care of." Dad said from my doorway.

"How long will that be?" I asked coldly.

"I don't know." He said honestly.

I sighed and started packing up my clothes, some books, my laptop and IPod. I heaved my things down the stairs, Collin effortlessly picked up my things and took them out to the car, smirking at me.

"You cheated, butthead." I said, he laughed at me. I went out and got into my RX-8 with mom. Dad and Collin got into mom's Civic.

I followed dad to La Push. A few hours later we were pulling into a driveway next to a little house set in the woods. Oh yeah, La Push is definitely not Seattle.

Dad went up to the door and knocked, mom, Collin and I behind him. A moment later, a very large man opened the door. "Hi, my name is Nick Phoenix, I'm looking for Sam Uley." Dad said.

The man smiled, "I'm Sam Uley. Come on in, Emily would kill me if I left you all in the rain."

We followed him inside. "So who's Emily?" I asked.

Sam smiled, "My fiancé."

I sighed. "Thank god a woman lives here. I was worried I'd have to be around giant men all the time."

Sam smirked at me, then turned to my dad. "Is this the scary girl you were talking about?"

Dad nodded, "In the flesh. This is my daughter, Ryvre."

I glared at him. "I'm not scary. And you're werewolves, if you guys are scared of me, well, then you're not much of a werewolf are you."

Sam laughed at me. "You're feisty aren't you?"

"When I'm in the mood." I said in a bored voice.

He then turned and held his hand out to my brother. "You must be Collin. I'm Sam, your Alpha."

Collin nodded. "Nice to meet you."

Sam turned to my mom, "That leaves you to be Veronika. Very pleased to meet you."

Mom smiled. "Much obliged, Sam."

Sam smiled back and called out, "Emily!"

A few minutes later a woman appeared wiping her hands on a dishtowel. "Yes, Sam?" She asked.

He went through the introductions again. I noticed Emily had three long scars down the right side of her face, but I didn't stare and didn't really pay attention to them. I always looked people in the eyes anyway.

After a little while, mom and dad left. Collin asked, "So where's the rest of the pack? I thought my dad said there were a lot of you guys."

Sam laughed. "Well, with us knowing there are vampires so close, I sent them out to patrol. Those who aren't patrolling are resting so they can patrol later. I'll take you on your first patrol now so we can work on your phasing, okay. I'll have to keep you out of school for a week or two so you can get control over yourself."

Collin nodded. "Sounds good."

Sam asked, "So did your dad explain all the legends? How we became wolves, why we become wolves, the cold ones, imprinting?"

"All except imprinting, what is that?" Collin asked.

Sam smiled. "Imprinting is how a werewolf finds their soul mate. The very first time you look into their eyes after you phase, you imprint on her. You're bound to her for life. She's your other half pretty much. But you have to be whatever the imprint wants you to be, a friend, a brother, a lover, a father, whatever they want."

Collin nodded. For the first time in a while, I spoke up. "Did you imprint on Emily?"

Sam smirked. "That obvious huh?"

"Oh yeah." I said.

He laughed. "Well, Ryvre, you can do whatever you want here. Watch TV, go help Emily cook, unpack your stuff, whatever you want."

I smiled. "Thanks Sam."

He looked at me. "Okay, I take that back, you can't do whatever you want. I don't like that look you just had in your eye, danger."

"Danger?" I asked.

"That's your new nickname, because well, you look dangerous."

Emily walked into the room then. I looked up at her with wide eyes. "Emily, Sam just called me dangerous."

She smiled, "Well are you?"

I shook my head. Collin laughed. "Yeah right. One time when I was eight, she hit me on the head with my fire truck because I knocked over her Lego house."

I scowled at him. "Will you get over that already?" He had brought that up every single chance he got after it happened.

He smiled. "No."

Sam intervened. "Okay, you two calm down. Collin, we gotta go meet the pack come on." He kissed Emily quickly and then left.

I looked at Emily. "Need any help in the kitchen? I can't cook but I can sit back and tell you what you're doing wrong."

She laughed loudly and said, "Come on then." I followed her in the kitchen. She put me to work stirring the food she had on the stove. I had a neat little stirring system going on until Emily stopped me and had me fix a plate.

"Since the rest of the pack isn't coming over tonight, we don't have to worry about them eating everything. Although, Sam and Collin will be here so we'll still have to get what we can now." She smiled at me.

We ate lunch together as we waited for Sam and Collin to come back. After we finished washing dishes, the front door opened.

Sam came in without Collin. I started to ask where my brother was when Sam said, "He's patrolling with some of the boys. He's a young wolf and isn't able to keep his temper under control very well. It'll be safer if he stays away from you for about a week or two. The rest of the boys will stay away until then also to give you time to get used to all of this." I nodded in thanks.

He and Emily began talking so I went into the room Emily said was mine and started to unpack my things. A few hours later I was finished and sitting on my bed.

My door opened to reveal Emily. "Hey, looks good in here."

I smiled, "Thanks, Emily."

She returned my smile, "Dinner's ready if you want to come eat."

I nodded and followed her to the kitchen. I guessed Sam went back out with the pack because he wasn't here anymore. Emily and I ate and talked, she asked me about my friends back in Seattle.

I told her about Kelly. We'd been friends since first grade when she stole my pencil and I shoved Play-Doh in her hair.

Emily smiled sadly and said, "Maybe you should call her and tell her a little about what's going on. You can't tell her about the vampires or werewolves obviously but you'll have to make something up about why you had to move so suddenly."

I shook my head, "Dad's taking care of all of that, so she'll probably call me when she hears about it." I finished with a yawn.

Emily laughed. "Maybe you should go upstairs and go to sleep."

"Sure thing. See you in the morning, Em."

"Night, dear!" She called to me. I got to my room and flopped down on my bed. I was almost asleep when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"You moved!?" Kelly's voice screeched at me.

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm sorry, it was a last minute thing."

"I know, your dad told me that you guys had to move but he wouldn't say why. Just something about a sick relative. I didn't think it made any sense but whatever. Are you in La Push right now?"

"Yeah, I'm staying with a friend of the family." I said sleepily. I wasn't in the mood to do this right now, but I'd have to sooner or later.

Kelly was quiet for a while. "Well, you're not that far away, I can always drive down on the weekends and we can hang out."

I didn't think that would be such a good idea with all the wolves. So I said, "I don't think so. There is nothing to do here except go to the beach and trust me even that's nothing special. We can always meet up in Portland or Port Angeles."

She laughed. "What the hell are you going to do then?"

"Fuck if I know. Go to Forks and throw rocks at townies." I said without humor. She laughed.

"Well, I guess I'll let you go since you sound like you're about to pass out." She said.

"I know, I'm so tired. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know if I magically find something to do."

"Love ya babe, night."

"Love you too, Kel." I said and hung up the phone. I dropped it onto the floor next to me and rolled over and went to sleep.


	4. Hard to See

**Chapter Four- Hard to See**

"_**I'm growing so distant**_

_**Nothing makes sense to me anymore**_

_**I'm learning to resist**_

_**Becoming more than you ever were**_

_**Can't explain, what's come over me (come over me)**_

_**Can't explain, why it's so hard for me,**_

_**So hard to see your side."**_

**-Five Finger Death Punch- "Hard to See"

* * *

**

**(Ryvre's POV)**

The next few days passed pretty much the same as the first day. I did nothing except hang out with Emily and cook with her. She was teaching me because she said if I was going to be around the pack I'd have to know how to cook. It was a good way to bribe them. Apparently if you wanted anything heavy moved or something built all you had to do was dangle a cookie in their face and it was done.

I was sitting on the couch when the front door opened.

"Emily?" A voice called out I didn't recognize.

"Quil? What are you doing here?" She asked coming into the room. "Sam said you guys aren't allowed here so you don't bother Ryvre."

He shrugged. "I know. I'm supposed to be with Claire right now, but Sam wants me to patrol with Collin. So I need you to babysit Claire and Olivia till I get back." He said. He finally noticed me. "Oh, I heard Collin has a sister, you're her aren't you?"

I nodded. "Yup, my name's Ryvre."

He smiled. "I'm Quil.

Emily pointed to the little girls who had come in with Quil. These are my nieces, the oldest one is Olivia she's five. Little Claire is two."

I noticed that Quil was looking at Claire in a strange way. Not creepy, just like she was his whole world. So I asked, "Why are you looking at her like that?"

"Like what?" Quil asked.

"Like if she blows a spit bubble it's the best thing since the Mona Lisa." I said.

He smiled uneasily. "She's my imprint."

"Oh. Okay." Yeah, that's not weird.

"It's not like that though, an imprint can be anything." He told me quickly.

I smiled, "I know. Sam already told me."

He breathed a sigh of relief and then his eyes widened, "Crap I forgot about Sam!" He turned and ran out the door.

Emily shut it behind him. "Just to warn you, they're pretty much all like that."

"You mean nuts?" I asked.

She laughed. "Something like that."

For the rest of the afternoon, we played with the girls. They had Emily and I take turns singing and let me tell you, it's a good thing no one else was around or we would never hear the end of it. Finally the front door opened and Sam came in, he went straight for Emily, Quil was behind him, heading right for Claire. When Collin came in, he looked at Olivia, who was sitting on the floor. His eyes widened and he stared at her. I'd seen that look before when Quil looked at Claire and Sam looked at Emily.

"Um, Sam?" I said wearily.

"Yes, Ryvre?" He asked. I pointed to my brother.

"Oh goodness." Emily said putting her face in her hands. Sam laughed and led my brother back out the door.

I turned to Quil. "What just happened?"

He smirked. "You just witnessed what it's like for a wolf to imprint."

Sam and Collin came back in a few minutes later. Collin sat down on the floor with her and started to play with her dolls. He talked to her like he was a little girl too. They even had a tea party with Quil and Claire. I just watched in disbelief.

Emily sat down next to me and said, "Blows your mind doesn't it?"

I shook my head, "He just barely met this little five year old girl and suddenly she owns him? They don't even get a choice; they're just stuck together forever. Doesn't seem fair to me."

Emily nodded. "The wolf doesn't really get a choice. He has to be anything for his imprint. However, the imprint gets to choose whether she wants the wolf to be her friend, her brother or lover and the wolf is happy to be whatever the imprint wants."

I shook my head again and looked at her. "But they still don't have a choice. They have to be in each other's lives in some way or another, right?"

She nodded again. "If the wolf is away from his imprint too long it starts to hurt them."

I sighed heavily. "I don't like it. I mean you and Sam are insanely cute and Quil and Claire, well it's a little creepy but still cute, I just don't like the idea of having my choice being taken away from me."

She smiled. "Maybe you'll be lucky and none of the boys will imprint on you."

"Who all has imprinted?" I asked.

"Well, Sam imprinted on me, and Quil on Claire you know that. You just saw your brother imprint on Olivia. Also Jared imprinted on a girl named Kim Connweller, and Embry imprinted on a girl named Bella Swan. Seth imprinted on a girl named Hannah Monroe. And Jacob and Leah Clearwater imprinted on each other. You'll get to meet them all later." She said.

"Are the girls okay with all of this imprinting thing?" I asked.

"Well, Kim is okay with it, but Hannah doesn't know yet. She's not familiar with the legends so Seth hasn't told her yet. So whenever you do meet her try not to say anything that will give it away before Seth tells her."

"No problem, Emily." I said. Then I smiled, "Sweet so I'm in the know?" Emily nodded, smiling.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Emily got up and opened it. It was my dad. "Hey, Little Ryvre. How you doing?"

"Good, I like it here." I said honestly.

He smiled. "Good, Billy helped us get a house and your mom and I started moving in already. Go get your things, we'll head over there now." He looked down and noticed Collin sitting at a little table with Olivia. He had on a pink crown and was "drinking tea" from a teacup.

Collin looked up and noticed dad was giving him a questioning look. "Don't judge me." He said. Dad looked away. Sam started to explain what was happening so I got up and went to get my stuff. Emily followed behind to help me.

"You and Collin can come over anytime you want. Well, I know he'll be over since the pack hangs out here the most and they're just dying because Sam wouldn't let them come over." She laughed. "But you come over anytime to talk or just hang out and help me cook. I'll miss having someone around with me all day." She sighed.

I smiled at her. "Dad's signing me up for school soon. So I probably won't see you very often." I sighed. She smiled at me.

"Well, you're welcome over anytime and I mean that. Just come on over don't worry about the time, someone is always here and always up."

We finished packing my stuff and went into the living room. Collin and dad took my stuff out to my car. I hugged Emily.

"Thank you for letting me stay here for the week. I'll come back over as soon as I can." I promised.

She hugged me back. "It was lovely to have you here, come back soon honey." She said.

I pulled away and got into my car while dad and Collin got into dad's. We waved to Emily as we pulled out of the driveway. I followed dad to our new house that was located very close to the beach. I could see it as soon as I stepped out of my car. When I went inside the house, mom took me up to my room.

Mom and dad had our furniture delivered so all of our stuff was here already. I spent the rest of the day moving my stuff around and making it feel like home. Surprisingly it did. As much as I missed Seattle, I really felt like La Push was where my heart belonged.

That night, we had dinner at our dining room table. Dad questioned us about how we liked La Push so far and how we liked Emily and the pack. After dinner, Collin left to do patrol so mom, dad and I sat in the living room to watch TV.

My phone rang, interrupting our movie. I looked at the caller ID, it was Emily. I answered with a pleasant, "Hello, Em."

"Hi dear, how are you liking your new house?" She asked.

"A lot, it's right near the beach." I told her.

"Sounds convenient. I guess the next time we have a bonfire, we'll cook at your house." She said, laughing. "Listen, do you think your mom would mind if I threw you guys a house warming party? You could have the entire pack over so you could meet them all at once along with the imprints and elders. Plus you'll be starting school soon and you should get to know the boys so they can show you around."

I looked at mom, "Well, my mom's right here do you want to talk to her?"

Mom quirked an eyebrow as Emily said, "Yes, if she's not busy." I handed over the phone to mom and listened to her side of the conversation. Mom closed my phone and handed it back to me.

"Looks like Emily is throwing us a housewarming party here tomorrow night." She said, smiling. "Emily's quite nice isn't she?"

I nodded. "She's great. Sam's a whacko but Em's nice." Dad laughed and mom gave me a disapproving glance. A little while later, I retreated to my room and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to hold out on this chapter a few more days, but thanks to a demanding reveiw, *cough*Rachel*cough* I decided to update sooner. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, they mean a lot. And Paul and Ryvre WILL meet in the next chapter. I'll have that up soon, I don't know when though since this whole thing about New Moon coming out this weekend and all that, but I'll get around to it. **

**By the way, quick shout out to the loveliest person on fanfiction, nyx826. She's a DOLL and writes VERY good stories so go read them! (If you're into femme-slash.) **

**Oops, almost forgot, Disclaimer: Own Twilight, I don't. Talk like Yoda, I do.**

**~LCM~**


	5. In Too Deep

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine.

* * *

**

**Chapter Five- In Too Deep**

"_**With everything you've got did you find what you need?**_

_**Gone too far to stop, oh are you in too deep?**_

_**Take a look around is that what you wanted**_

_**Never thought in a thousand years you'd be right here**_

_**In over your head, too far to stop it**_

_**No turning back now, it's too late**_

_**You're In Too Deep**_

_**Take another pretty picture Wait now can you see it all**_

_**Now I'm feeling your cold shoulder like you don't know my name**_

_**Looking so pretentious you won't look my way"**_

**-Craving Lucy- "In Too Deep"

* * *

**

**(Ryvre's POV)**

The next day, mom had me running around the house cleaning things, while Collin moved things into wherever she wanted them to be. She started making cookies while Collin and I finished putting things into place.

Around five, Emily showed up with Sam. Sam helped Collin move the furniture and hang pictures, while Emily helped my mom cook. Finally mom sent me upstairs to shower and change.

As soon as I was done with my shower, Collin came barreling into the bathroom. I only narrowly escaped before he took his pants off. "You jackass, couldn't you wait until I was out before you came running in?" I questioned. His answer was muffled so I ignored him and went into my room to put some clothes on. I heard voices downstairs so I figured there were people already here. Wonderful.

With all the running around I did this morning and the craziness I was sure about to unfold with so many werewolves downstairs, I wanted to wear something calming, so to speak.

Hippie clothes. I thought. My mom always buys me dresses and skirts that she says are hippie clothes and I hardly wear them. They make me seem too much like her, I think. Although, hippies were all about peace so it would make sense to want to keep the peace downstairs. I searched through my clothes until I found the dress I was looking for.

It flowed to my knees and had spaghetti straps. It was made from rayon and dyed in the unique mudmee style, my mother told me when she first bought it for me. It had bright colors and I thought it was beautiful. **(Picture on profile.)** I slipped it on and left my hair flowing around my shoulders. I was debating whether or not to wear shoes when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I called. The door opened and Emily entered with a few girls behind her.

She smiled. "You look so pretty!" She complimented.

I smiled back. "Thanks, so do you."

She blushed and said, "I wanted you to meet the girls beforehand. Well, the special ones that is." She gave me a pointed look so I figured these were the imprints. I nodded in understanding.

She turned to the girls. "This is Kim Connweller, Jared's girlfriend." She pointed to a small girl who was pretty in her own way. She was small, about five-three at the most. Her eyes were a little small for her face, but she was pretty nonetheless.

"This is Bella Swan, Embry's girlfriend." This girl was pale, with big brown eyes, about the same height as Kim, maybe an inch or two taller. I smiled at her.

Emily pointed to another Quileute girl, who was a little taller than me, standing about five-nine. "This is Leah Clearwater, she's Jacob's girlfriend and also Seth's older sister, you'll meet him later."

I smiled at Leah and said, "Thank god there's another tall girl here. I don't think I could handle being around these midgets all the time."

Emily poked me in the side as Leah laughed. "Yeah, wait till you see the guys. You'll feel like a midget like these girls." Leah said.

I nodded, "Well, I've seen how tall my brother is and Sam and I also met Quil, so if the rest of the guys are like that, I think I have a pretty good idea of how big they are."

Emily poked me to get my attention again. "Anyway, this is Seth's girlfriend, Hannah Monroe." So this was the one who didn't know yet. She was even smaller than Kim. Only about five-one, if that. She had brown eyes and black hair, she was Quileute also.

I waved to the girls. "I'm Ryvre by the way. You probably already know that, but hi anyway."

Bella smiled. "Yeah, everyone's talking about you downstairs."

Hannah turned to Emily, "Aren't you going to introduce her to the other girls?"

"What other girls?" I asked.

Emily said, "Well, Brady has a date with him named Kristy, but she's not his girlfriend. And Paul, well he has a different girl everyday, so it's no use learning her name. She won't be with him the next time you see him anyway."

"Well that's true." Bella mumbled.

Emily grabbed my hand, "Are you done up here? Can we go join the others now?"

"Well, I need to find shoes…." I said.

"Forget about them, it's your house you can go barefoot. Plus I think your outfit looks cuter without shoes." She said smiling. The other girls agreed so I went downstairs behind Emily.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, mom came over to us, "You girls need to go in the kitchen and eat before I let the boys in. Sam and Collin are guarding the door but I don't know how long they'll last before they themselves sneak in to eat before I let them."

Hannah looked a little intimidated by my mom. I mean, sure my mom was so gorgeous it should be illegal, but she's only like five-two. I could throw her. Or maybe she looked intimidated because my mom was talking a mile a minute and had way too much energy. For a hippie, my mom sure was excited all the time. I smiled at my weirdo mom and led the girls into the kitchen, where Sam and Collin watched us eat from the doorway.

Mom came in a few minutes later with some other girls with her. "Ryvre, this is Sue Clearwater, she's Leah and Seth's mom. And this is Kristy, she's Brady's girlfriend and this is Nikki, she's Paul's date."

Leah leaned over and whispered, "More like his flavor of the night." I bit my lip to keep from laughing and then I looked the girls over.

Kristy was a very pretty girl, she was Quileute and small like the other girls, standing about five-four and had black hair and brown eyes. Nikki on the other hand, was obviously from Forks. She was about five-two with blond hair and blue eyes.

Kristy smiled at me and said a warm hello. Nikki barely looked at me. Well, good thing she won't be around too long if what Emily said was true. The girls ate with us at the table. Kristy talked with us happily and I felt a little bad she wasn't Brady's imprint. She was so sweet. Now if I could only meet the boys these women were so enamored with.

Sam was still standing in the doorway. "Can we eat yet?" He whined.

Mom nodded, "Yes, the girls and I will go outside." She stood up, Emily, Leah, Bella, Kim and myself following. Nikki, Kristy and Hannah went in the living room to sit with the boys while they ate.

As soon as we sat down, mom turned to the girls, "So you're the imprints then?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, Hannah's an imprint also but she doesn't know about it yet. And Leah is also a werewolf."

Mom's eyes became panicked. "Girls can phase too?" She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye.

Leah looked sad. "I'm the first girl to phase actually."

Mom nodded, sharing her sad look and glancing at me again. Please don't tell me I'm going to become a werewolf. I have a bad enough temper with out turning into a wolf if I get angry enough.

Dad came out on the porch then, "Hey Ryvre, come in and meet the boys."

I sighed and nodded. The girls all stood up with me and we went into the house together. When we walked into the living room, the girls left me to go stand next to their wolf. Dad looked at me and said, "Okay guys, you wanted to meet my daughter, well, here she is. My daughter, Ryvre. Ryvre, these are the boys, I think you met Quil." He waved at me and smiled.

"This is Billy, Jacob's dad, Quil Sr., he's Quil's dad. This is Embry, Jacob, Brady, Paul, Seth, and Jared." Dad told me. I looked at all the boys in turn, my eyes locked with Paul's and I felt the whole world shift between us.

His dark brown eyes bored into mine, I'd never seen a man so gorgeous. "Oh no." I heard Emily say. Paul and I realized what had just happened at the exact same moment.

"NO!" He screamed. "No, no, no, no, no. This is not happening. There is no fucking way in hell that this is happening!" Nikki looked at him, surprised.

"Baby what's wrong?" She asked, placing a hand on his arm.

He jerked his arm away. "Don't touch me!" He snapped. She recoiled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Paul." Sam warned him.

Paul wasn't finished though. "You know what, I have girls, okay. Plenty of them and just because you came along does not mean I'm just going to stop seeing my girls."

I spoke up now. "Will you stop your fucking whining already? You think I want to be stuck with you, the fucking man-whore of La Push? Get over yourself because guess what? I don't want you either and I sure as fuck don't need anything from you!"

He sneered at me. "Good, we can just pretend this never happened."

"Thank god for that." I said, leaning up against the wall.

I hear Quil next to me say, "God help us all there's two of them!"

I glared at him and he shut up. Nikki spoke up from next to Paul, "Okay, what are we pretending never happened?"

"Not a goddamn thing." I said, glaring at her now.

She narrowed her eyes at me, and said, "I wasn't asking you, I was asking my boyfriend."

"Ha, not for long." Leah scoffed.

Paul snarled, "Don't talk to her like that." He was looking at Nikki, though, not Leah. "And I'm not your boyfriend. We fuck and that's all. Don't call me your boyfriend because I'm no one's boyfriend and I never will be anyone's boyfriend, okay? Got that, Paul Meraz doesn't date girls, he just fucks them! Speaking of which, Nikki we need to leave." He stood up, pulling a confused Nikki with him.

I saw Brady leaving with Kristy right then. Obviously getting the non-imprints out of here. I huffed. "I'm stuck with that asshole for life?"

Sam smirked. "He can be anything you want him to be. He'll only be there as long as you want him there."

I rolled my eyes. "Good, tell him I don't want to see him. Ever." With that, I turned and went up to my room. I vaguely heard Hannah ask what was going on. I mentally laughed. Good luck with that one, Seth! I thought as I flopped down on my bed. I give him points for being gorgeous. Too bad he's a fucktard and I'm stuck with him no matter what. Fuck my life.

* * *

**A/N: There they met! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, you're all truly awesome! By the way, if you've never heard of this band, go listen to them! They're called Craving Lucy and they are a HUGE inspiration for me when I write. I've used so many of their songs in my stories. They're incredible, go check them out, please! I've even managed to hook a fellow fanfiction author and she plans to use one of their songs as a title for a story she's about to write. Trust me, their worth your time! (In case you can't tell, I got my pen name from them as well. LUCY! Craving Lucy-youtube them!) ~LCM~**


	6. Crawl Away

**Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**

**Chapter Six- Crawl Away**

"_**You crawled away from me.**_

_**Slipped away from me.**_

_**I tried to keep a hold,**_

_**but there was nothing I could say.**_

_**You slid away from me**_

_**You crept away from me**_

_**I tried to keep you down**_

_**but there was nothing I could say.**_

_**What you're trying to say**_

_**is you don't wanna play.**_

_**What you want and what you need**_

_**don't mean that much to me"**_

**-Tool- "Crawl Away"

* * *

**

**(Paul's POV)**

I stormed out of the house with Nikki on my heels. "Paul baby, what's wrong?" She asked.

I gritted my teeth when she called me 'baby' but I said nothing. With every step I took away from the house I felt this pull on my heart telling me to go back. I knew it was the imprint telling me to go back where I belonged, and that was with Ryvre, but there wasn't a chance in hell that was happening.

We got to my house and went straight upstairs. I would break the imprint if it was the last thing I did. Nikki laid down across my bed in a seductive pose. A few hours ago I would have been all over her ass.

"Come on over here and let me take care of you." She said in a husky voice. Yesterday this would instantly make me dick hard and I'd end up fucking her brains out like there was no tomorrow. I was soft though. Not even a little twitch from my dick. Goddamn imprinting!

Nikki huffed when I didn't move and she slid off my bed onto her knees in front of me. She undid my zipper and pulled out my embarrassingly soft dick. There was a hot girl touching me and I had zero reaction to it.

She wrapped her hand around my cock, "What's wrong Paul? Did I do something?" She asked. I jerked away from her and put my cock back in my pants and shook my head. I grabbed her face and pulled her up so that I could kiss her.

Her hands went into my hair and her tongue entered my mouth. She wrapped her legs around my waist and ground her pussy against me. Nothing happened. I sighed into her mouth and set her down, breaking the kiss.

"You should just go." I said angrily. I couldn't do this. It felt wrong, so wrong. Something inside me made me feel like I was cheating the imprint. Now I felt guilty that I could do something like that to my imprint. The hurt in Nikki's eyes didn't phase me at all. I just wanted her gone already.

She blinked. "Okay. I'll see you later." She said and walked out my door, I slammed it behind her. What the fuck is wrong with me? Well, I know what's wrong with me. Imprinting. If I hadn't imprinted then I would be banging the shit of Nikki right now.

I flopped back on my bed. I didn't want to feel like this anymore. I hated the fact that Ryvre was my life now. I hadn't even said a single nice word to her, but I belonged to her. Of course, she said she didn't want it either so maybe it was okay for me to date other girls. If I could, that is.

I ended up falling asleep after that. The next day, I patrolled with Collin. He was thinking about a fight he had with Ryvre over something stupid. I kept seeing her beautiful face in his mind and I almost felt compelled to ask him about her. I didn't though. I kept my mouth shut and listened to his thoughts. After patrol, I went home.

I had to go to school today. Can't say I was looking forward to that, but I had to go. Sam would be on my ass if I didn't go. I did the good little wolf thing and went to school like I was supposed to.

My day did not get off to a good start. I was in the parking lot with Jared and the rest of the pack.

Embry asked, "Where's Collin?"

Jared answered, "Getting a ride with Ryvre probably." My heart skipped beat at the sound of her name and I clenched my teeth. I hated that my body reacted that way without my permission.

The pull on my heart compelled me to turn around. When I did, I saw Collin and Ryvre walking towards the school. Jared called out to Collin, who came over to join our group. Kim called to Ryvre but she just waved and kept walking. Thank god.

I saw a few people were staring at Ryvre as she walked in. Clenching my teeth again, I turned back to the group, only to realize I had been staring at her too long. Everyone was staring at me. "What?" I snapped.

Jacob smirked, "Oh nothing, just wondering why you're staring at Ryvre if you don't want to be with her. It's just weird is all."

I glared at him. "You know what you little prick, just fuck off okay? I don't need your bullshit today so just shut the fuck up."

Before he could answer, two arms wrapped around my waist and I cringed. "Hey baby." A shrill voice said. I looked down and sighed. Amy. I'd forgotten about Amy.

"What do you want?" I snapped, moving out of her grip.

She looked shocked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes. Now fuck off." I said and walked into the school building. I could hear Kim laughing behind me as I walked. I went straight to my first period class, sitting down just as the bell rang. People started filing into the room then.

A Quileute girl, who I'm sure I've fucked before, ended up sitting to the left of me. She kept staring at me and giving me goo-goo eyes. I ignored her, causing her to pout.

Once the final bell rang, I sighed with relief that Ryvre wasn't in this class. That all came crashing down when the door flew open and she waltzed in, shoving a piece of paper in our teacher's face.

"Sorry, dude. I'm new and got lost." She said.

Our teacher, Mr. Long, smiled, "Class, this is our new student, Ryvre Phoenix." He looked around and then pointed to the empty desk to my right. "Have a seat back there next to Paul."

Ryvre turned to glare at me as she walked to the desk. As she walked by, I grabbed the schedule out of her hands. God dammit all to hell. She had every fucking class with me. I flung the piece of paper back to her and faced the front. Someone in Heaven hates me.

**(Ryvre's POV)**

I was not looking forward to school in the slightest. I knew that Paul would be there and I couldn't escape him here. I didn't even want to be near him at all. The strange pull on my heart when he was around was starting to piss me off.

When Collin and I got to school, he went off to join the boys. Kim called to me but I didn't want to be near Paul, so I just waved and went inside. She and Hannah shared looks of disappointment. I guess they wanted me to be a wolf girl like them. Yeah, not happening.

I got my schedule from the office and walked to my locker. The bell rang as I was wandering through the halls. Fucking schools and their fucking hallways! I finally found my first class and went in late. I pushed the door open too hard and shoved a piece of paper in the teacher's face.

"Sorry, dude. I'm new and got lost." I explained. I heard a few snickers of laughter around the room.

The teacher was about my height and had a belly on him. He had brown hair, skin and eyes. Round glasses sat on his nose. I expected him to snap at me about my entrance, but instead he smiled at me. "Class, this is our new student, Ryvre Phoenix." He looked around the room and pointed to an empty desk. "Have a seat in the back next to Paul."

I took the paper from him and turned to glare at Paul as I walked to the desk. What the fuck kind of bullshit is this? As I walked by, Paul grabbed my schedule. I sat down and waited for him to give it back. His eyes scanned the paper and then glared at it as if it had committed some mortal sin against him. Then he flung it in my direction.

It landed on the floor next to me. "Fucking dickhead." I mumbled as I bent over to get the paper. He ignored me and stared at the front of the room. I laughed once. Like he was really paying attention.

At the end of class, the bell rang and Paul ran out of the room. I gathered my stuff and looked at my schedule to see my next class.

"Need some help?" A soft voice asked.

I looked up to see a Quileute girl standing in front of me. She was about five-five and had shoulder length black hair. Her eyes were green with a ring of brown around her pupils. Pretty girl all in all.

I nodded, "Yeah. I have not a fucking clue where to go."

She smiled. "Well, I'll help. I'm Sarah by the way." She said, taking my schedule from me. "Your next class is with me, so let's go." She smiled. I smiled back and followed her out the door.

Unfortunately, my next class was also with Paul. He glared at me from the second I walked in the door. I just smiled sweetly back at him. His glare faltered a bit and I saw a hint of a smile in his eyes. Then the glare was back in place full force.

"What's he got against you?" Sarah asked, eyeing Paul.

I smiled evilly. "We're betrothed."

Paul's mouth dropped open as did Sarah's. "What?" She asked.

"Well, my father is on the council and sometimes if a man on the council has a daughter, they choose a Quileute boy for his daughter to marry when she graduates." I said. "It's one of the reasons we moved down here. So that Paulie-boy over there could be closer to me. He needs me in a lot of ways."

She blinked. "I didn't know that still happened in the tribe. Wow. But you don't like him?"

I shook my head. "He's an ass. Believe me, I don't want him anymore than he wants me. But, it's tribal law." I said.

Sarah nodded again. "Wow."

I looked over and smiled at Paul again. He was livid.

Sarah asked, "When are you guys getting married?"

I shrugged. "I'm fighting this whole thing, so I doubt it'll be anytime soon."

Our teacher walked in the room just then and got class started. I could already tell she and I were not going to get along. She decided to pair us up for a project and asked if I knew anyone in the room. I told her I knew Paul and Sarah, but Sarah already had a partner. So I got stuck with Paul.

The stupid bitch even made us push our desks together. Paul was sitting in the back corner of the room, waiting for me, glaring at me as I walked slowly down the aisle.

"Why did you tell her you and I are betrothed?" He demanded when I sat down.

"Wanted to." I said and started on our project.

"Don't you realize she's going to say something to other people and I won't be able to get a date because people think I'm bound to you or something?"

"Don't care."

He huffed. "Well, I care. I want to be able to go out with other girls, you know."

"So do it." I was done listening to him now. He continued to whine about what I'd said and I continued to ignore him. When the bell rang, I couldn't get out of there fast enough.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I had a rare case of writer's block. Doesn't happen to me that often but when it does it kicks my ass hard. A few things: I updated my FF profile, so it's got lots of stuff on there now. I started a femme-slash community, the link is on my profile. And you can follow me on Twitter, that is also on my profile.**

**And, I have a new story up, it's a Sam and Emily story. Go read please!**

**I got a pretty fantastic piece of news yesterday. One of my friends is a Marine and has been over in Afghanistan for a really long time, I seriously haven't seen him in years. Well yesterday he informed me that he is coming home in 23 days! I'm so excited, I can't wait to see him! At least he gets to be home for Christmas. Until then stay safe, Frank! **

**~LCM~**


	7. Permanence

**Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven- Permanence **

"_**Scarred and scared you crawl across **_

_**Everything is as no one thought and **_

_**Echoes cover your spirit size **_

_**Echoes ring on your sweating cries of **_

_**Sacred rituals I comply **_

_**Cold and curdled are my insides but **_

_**Everything is as this surprise **_

_**Everything is as curled up cries of"**_

**-Static-X- "Permanence"

* * *

**

**(Ryvre's POV)**

Unfortunately, Sarah wasn't in my next class and hers was on the other side of the school, so she couldn't help me find mine. Paul, however, was in my third period class. I walked in and went to find my seat.

As I walked past him I stopped, "What, are you in every one of my classes?"

"Yup. Looks like you're always stuck with me." He said smiling at me.

"You could at least help me find my classes, you know. It might make you appear gentlemanly to all your potential conquests." I walked to an empty desk in the back. He turned around to glare at me, but I just smiled.

Another boring class with a boring teacher drowning on about something I didn't care about. I sighed softly and took out my schedule and map. Looking at it, I realized my next class was on the other side of school, great.

When the bell rang, I called, "Paul." He turned around with a glare and I put on my best puppy dog eyes. He softened a little. "Can you show me where my next class is? I keep getting lost."

"Um, okay." He sighed in defeat. I followed him out in the hall. I decided not to chance it and stayed silent as we walked to class. Paul was tense and didn't even look my way.

As we walked in the room, I said, "Thanks." He nodded and walked away.

I sat in the back next to a bitchy looking girl. Looking at her again, I realized it was Nikki. She glared at me. "You know, Paul broke up with me after we left your house the other night."

I looked at her blankly. "And?"

She rolled her eyes and was about to say something, but the teacher cut her off. She glared at me throughout the entire period. I just smiled back every time. A few times, I looked up and caught Paul smiling at our exchanges, but then he'd glare at me too.

The bell rang and I left the room, walking to the cafeteria for lunch. Sarah met me in the hallway. "Hey, need some help finding the cafeteria?" She asked.

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah, for a school so small it sure is confusing."

She smiled back. "Yeah, it's a little complex at first. So do you want to sit with me?"

"Sure." I answered.

"Great!" She smiled. Sarah led me into the room and we got our food, then sat down at a table full of people. "Guys this is Ryvre." She said. "Ryvre, this is Christine, Erica, Miranda, Andrew and Brittany."

Everyone smiled at me as I sat down. There was a tap on my shoulder. I looked up into the eyes of Kim. She smiled. "Hey, I thought maybe you'd want to sit with us." She pointed to a table where Jared, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Hannah, Paul, Collin and Brady were sitting.

I shook my head, "You know what, I think I'll just stay here. Nothing against you or Hannah it's just, I have every class with Paul and I need some time away from him." I saw a flash of hurt in Paul's eyes before he masked it with anger.

Sarah laughed next to me. "Better get used to him, after all you're stuck together right?"

I sighed. "Yeah."

Kim looked panicked. "What does she mean?"

Sarah looked up, "Oh, Ryvre told me she and Paul are betrothed."

Kim looked back at me and then laughed. "Yup, you're stuck with him alright." She smiled and then walked over to sit with the group. I smiled at Hannah and turned back to the group I was sitting with.

When the bell rang, I went to my next class that luckily, I had with Sarah and unfortunately, Paul.

I was forced to sit behind Paul in that class. I was tired so I laid my head down on the desk. It seemed like a good idea, but it turned out to be a horrible idea. In the process of laying my head down, I started to breathe in Paul's scent. He smelled like rain and pine trees, with a manly edge to it. He smelled like a _man_.

His scent comforted me and I ended up falling asleep. A gentle shaking woke me. I looked up to find Paul standing over me. He smiled a little, "Class is over, now. Thought you might want to go to gym instead of staying here all night."

Our eyes locked and I smiled. "Thanks for waking me up. It was sweet of you."

His smiled dropped off his face and he cleared his throat. "Yeah." Then he walked away. I stared after him for a minute. Did he actually do something nice for me?

I shook my head and walked off to gym class, getting lost a few times along the way. When I got there, Paul was back to being an ass to me.

The final bell rang, signaling it was time to go. When I walked out of the gym, Collin was waiting on me.

He huffed. "God could you be any slower?"

I immediately slowed my pace. "You know what, maybe I can."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm, pulling me out to the parking lot. "Okay, ow Collin, that fucking hurts!" I snapped.

"Collin, let her go!" A voice yelled behind us. Collin dropped my arm and we both spun around to find Paul glaring at him and shaking.

"Don't tell me what to do, Paul. She's my sister." Collin snapped.

"Yeah, she's my imprint." Paul shot back.

"And she doesn't want you, so fuck off!" Collin retorted.

"Hey!" I said, pinching his ear.

"What?" He looked back at me.

"Don't curse." I said and then walked back to the car. I saw the hurt in Paul's eyes again, before he once again covered it up with anger. He probably thought I was going to defend him against my brother, but what Collin said was the truth. I didn't want to be an imprint, I didn't want to be bound to someone just because that person had took a fleeting glimpse at me. I certainly didn't want that someone to be a womanizing asshole. I didn't want Paul, plain and simple.

I got into the car with Collin and we drove home. "Thanks, bro." I said.

He waved me off. "No problem. I thought you made it clear to him you didn't want him, but he's stubborn and will never learn." He tensed for a second. "By the way, Sam and dad want me to take you to the Cullen's before we go home. You need to meet them."

I nodded. "Fine, where do they live."

He reached in his pocket. "Sam gave me their address last night after patrol. He didn't want Paul to know we were going. He'd just freak out about having you there with only one wolf protecting you. Whether he wants you or not, he still wants you safe."

I huffed and looked at the paper, then started driving towards Forks. A little while later, we pulled up to an expensive looking house. Seven vampires stood on the front lawn waiting for us.

I climbed out of the car. "Sup, vamps?" I asked.

The biggest one with curly black hair laughed. "I like you already." He stepped forward, but the blonde girl next to him grabbed his arm.

Collin smiled at them. "Well, this is my sister, the infamous Ryvre."

Infamous? What?

The bronze haired male smiled at me. "We've heard a lot about you from the other wolves." Ah, so that makes you the mind reader, I thought. He nodded. "Yes, I'm Edward Cullen." He held his hand out for me to shake, then turned to the others, "This is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle."

I waved to everyone. "What's going on everyone?"

Emmett smiled and looked at Carlisle. "Can we keep her?"

Collin growled. Edward tensed. "Paul imprinted on her."

Emmett sighed, "Ooh, Paul huh? Tough break."

"I know." I answered.

Carlisle spoke up, "I guess you're wondering why you're here. Well, your father tells us that when you were living in Seattle you saw some vampires in the mall, what did they look like? You can just think of them and Edward will see."

I thought of the vampires I saw. "What exactly did they say?" Edward asked in a tight voice. I replayed the scene for him. He cursed under his breath.

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"She saw Victoria and a male. Ryvre's blood sings to the male. He nearly attacked her in the mall, but Victoria stopped him and promised they'd find her somehow."

Esme sucked in a sharp breath. "Is Ryvre what Victoria's after?"

Alice nodded. "I think so. I can't see because of the wolves, but I think so."

Carlisle sighed. "Do the wolves know about this?"

Collin shook his head. "They know what happened in Seattle, but they don't know it was Victoria."

Carlisle said, "We'll have to tell them then. Collin, could you go phase and let them know we need to have a meeting. We'll take Ryvre to the clearing and wait for them."

Collin hesitated, "I'm not sure I'm supposed to leave her alone. Sam and Paul will have my ass."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be fine, Collin, just go. And tell Paul to shove a pinecone up his ass if he has a problem with it."

Emmett laughed as Collin ran off. Carlisle clapped his hands together, "Well then. Shall we go? Ryvre, you'll have to ride on someone's back to get there."

Emmett stepped up, "I'll take her!" I smiled and jumped on his back.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yup, Giddyup!" I cheered happily.

Emmett took off into the trees. The wind in my face was exhilarating. It was an amazing ride that ended too soon. When we got to the clearing, Emmett sat me down and I groaned.

He laughed. "I'll carry you back, don't worry."

The wolves weren't here yet so we had to wait. Collin came to stand next to me in his human form.

After a few minutes of waiting, the wolves came through the trees, all in human form. Even from across the clearing I could see the fury in Paul's eyes as he saw me standing with Emmett, who now had his arm across my shoulders.

Paul glared at Emmett and even I could feel the intensity of his glare. Emmett, however, just smiled like the big goof he is.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm...Not 100% satisfied with this chapter, but I can see no way to improve it. So Ryvre met the Cullen's, yay! Not sure what's happening next chapter, maybe something from Paul's POV. Haven't heard from him yet, have we? **

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing, I love you for it. Now go read "The Black Lotus" by CullenGurlsDoItBetter. It's a really good story and she deserves it!**

**~LCM~**


	8. Suffragette City

**Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight- Suffragette City**

"_**Don't lean on me man, 'cause you can't afford the ticket**_

_**I'm back on Suffragette City**_

_**Don't lean on me man,**_

_**'Cause you ain't got time to check it**_

_**You know my Suffragette City**_

_**Is outta sight... she's all right**_

_**Hey man, ah Henry, don't be unkind, go way**_

_**Hey man, ah! I can't take you this time, no way**_

_**Hey man, ah droogie don't crash here**_

_**There's only room for one and here she comes, here she comes"

* * *

**_

_Previously: The wolves weren't here yet so we had to wait. Collin came to stand next to me in his human form._

_After a few minutes of waiting, the wolves came through the trees, all in human form. Even from across the clearing I could see the fury in Paul's eyes as he saw me standing with Emmett, who now had his arm across my shoulders._

_Paul glared at Emmett and even I could feel the intensity of his glare. Emmett, however, just smiled like the big goof he is._

**(Paul's POV) **

I couldn't believe that Ryvre was a bloodsucker's singer. My imprint's blood sang to a bloodsucker. And not just any bloodsucker, but a bloodsucker that was working with another bloodsucker to build an army of newborns to come attack us. Fuck me. I had to imprint on the girl with the hot bod and singing blood.

Like the asshole I was, I stood in one spot and glared at Ryvre and Emmett. Didn't Emmett have a mate or something? Shouldn't he have his arm around his own mate or something, why the hell does he have to rub his bloodsucker stench all over my imprint?

Glaring proved ineffective, since Ryvre and Emmett just smiled back at me. Sam and Carlisle were speaking about something when I realized something.

"How did Ryvre get out here?" I asked.

Sam gave me a disapproving look for interrupting him, but I ignored him and looked over at the Cullen's.

Carlisle shifted uncomfortably and said, "Emmett brought her."

I felt a quiver go down my spine and the familiar warmth, signaling my change was near. "Brought her how?" My voice was hard and void of emotion, I was surprised I managed that.

Ryvre hopped on Emmett's back and said, "Piggy style, baby."

Emmett's booming laughter and both of their smiling faces was too much for me. My shaking increased with my building anger, the heat spread from my spine throughout my body. I vaguely heard Sam telling me to calm down, but fuck that; I'm past calm at this point. I exploded into a wolf.

Sam yelled for me to go in the woods until he was done speaking with the Cullen's, but I refused. I just plopped my furry ass on the ground and stayed where I was. Sam shook his head and turned away from me.

I tried my best not to look in Ryvre's direction, seeing as how she was still on Emmett's back and currently braiding his hair. Sam gave us the signal that we could leave, so I turned and ran into the woods, leaving everyone behind me.

Soon, I reached Ryvre's house. I phased into my human form just inside the woods and realized I didn't have any clothes. Fuck it, I thought. I climbed the tree next to Collin's window. I opened the window and climbed through.

As I was shutting the window, I looked down at the tree and suddenly had some terrible images of sliding back down in the nude. I shivered and went over to Collin's dresser. I was not getting bark-burn on my hiney.

I slipped on a pair of his basketball shorts. I opened the door and started to go to Ryvre's room, but then I realized I didn't know which room was hers. I wasn't some creep like Embry hanging outside of Bella's window every night. I never understood why a wolf would hang outside his imprint's window. Why not just, you know, go in? Duh. I quietly opened doors until I found Ryvre's room.

Being in my imprint's bedroom was….comforting somehow. It felt nice being in here, I felt warm inside. I clenched my teeth, dammit, I don't want to feel this way. I looked around the room and went over to her stereo. This could be interesting, I thought. She had her iPod plugged into her stereo, so she likes it loud, I see. I picked up her iPod and looked through her music.

Hmmm, she likes Lacuna Coil, Halestorm, Arch Enemy, Otep, Kittie, and lots of other angry screaming girls. I flipped through some more and found Pantera. I laughed to myself as I selected "Cowboys from Hell". I pressed pause and turned the volume on her stereo all the way up. I put her iPod down and then climbed out her window. Her and Collin would be home soon and I didn't want to get caught in her room.

I hid in the woods until she got home. She and Collin were arguing about something as they went in the house. Collin stayed in the kitchen, naturally and Ryvre went upstairs. She was talking to herself about something, but I couldn't hear her. Great, my imprint's crazy, too.

When she got to her room, she dropped her bag on the floor. I could hear her better now. "Collin's fucking crazy, I can't give Paul a chance. He's too volatile. Geez, all I said was piggy style and he lost his shit, was I the only one who saw that? Fucking insane people here. Why the hell is this in my floor? What the fuck is this thing? Fucking Collin leaving shit in here again, I swear I'll kick his ass. Or I'll find a wolf who'll kick his ass, I'm sure Quil or Embry would be happy to do it for me. If not I just get Emmett. Of course there's always Paul, who everyone thinks is **my** wolf, not that he'd do anything for me anyway. He's just so mean. I need a shower, but I don't want to, ugh. Where's my iPod? I swear if Collin, oh there it is. Who moved it? I- AUGH!"

I found myself laughing and then shaking from Ryvre's rant; did she really think I wouldn't do her a favor? I wondered that myself, actually. If she asked me to do something for her, would I? I was so lost in that question, I completely forgot about the music being up loud.

Her stereo was really, really loud. So loud that when she pressed play, I barely heard her scream as the music blasted from the speakers. My hands covered my ears, but it didn't help much. Ryvre hastily turned down the volume.

"What the fuck was that?" She yelled.

Collin ran up the stairs and into her room. "What the hell?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just pressed play and it was that loud." She said.

"Paul." Collin said.

"What?" Ryvre asked.

"Paul was here, I can smell him."

"You can smell him? Ew, that's so gross. I feel for you, brother. Now you can get out, I'd like to sleep." Ryvre said.

"What about Paul?" Collin asked.

Ryvre sighed. "What about him? I'll get him back for this, don't worry."

I heard Collin leave the room and that's when I took my leave. I ran off toward my house. I wanted to laugh at the prank I'd just pulled on Ryvre, normally if Jared or I did this to each other, we laughed. It's always funny when we do it to someone else, but Ryvre is my imprint. As much as the human inside me wants to laugh, the wolf inside me won't let me. I wanted to run back and apologize to her and maybe give her a present, but the human in me wouldn't allow that either.

When I reached my house, I went up to my room and lay down on my bed. Can the human in me and the wolf in me ever agree on one thing? Since the wolf in me wants Ryvre, and the human in me wants a choice, I don't think I'll ever find peace.

* * *

**A/N: Woo! I'm back and slowly getting back in the swing of things. I feel so bad for being gone for almost a month, but it was a much needed break and I'm so glad I took the time off. Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New Year's. I got to see lots of my old friends that I haven't seen in a while. Most of them are in the Marines and have been overseas, so that was amazing. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has stuck with me this long, I hope this chapter was up to par with the previous ones. **

**And a super special shout out to NYX826 and CullenGurlsDoItBetter for helping me with everything while I was away from writing. My dear NYX, you're special to me in so many ways. :) Also, thanks to The all mighty and powerfulM, trekkie907, krazikeo, Bloody Mononoke, thehappiestemo and UrHandsWillClap for your lovely words of encouragment. **

**Don't forget- you can follow me on Twitter, at _LCM_ , there's a link on my profile. I'm a pretty entertaining tweeter, haha. Thanks for reading! ~LCM~**


	9. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, it would have been MUCH different.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine- Should I Stay or Should I Go?**

"_**Should I stay or should I go now? **_

_**Yo me enfrio o lo sufro**_

_**Should I stay or should I go now? **_

_**Yo me enfrio o lo sufro**_

_**If I go there will be trouble**_

_**Si me voy - va a haber peligro**_

_**And if I stay it will be double**_

_**Si me quedo es doble**_

_**So you gotta let me know**_

_**Pero me tienes que decir**_

_**Should I cool it or should I go? **_

_**Yo me enfrio o lo sufro"**_

**-The Clash- "Should I Stay or Should I Go?"

* * *

**

**(Ryvre's POV)**

"Collin, move your fat ass!" I yelled, even though I didn't need to. He could hear me if I just said it, but he had kept me waiting long enough. "We're going to be late!" I yelled up to him.

"Stop yelling! I can hear you, okay!" He yelled back to me. I rolled my eyes and tapped my nails against the counter.

He stumbled into the kitchen a few minutes later and grabbed two boxes of pop tarts from the cabinet.

"Okay, we can go." He said, shoving one into his mouth.

"Finally. Hey, give me one of those." I said, grabbing my bad and heading for the door.

He hugged the box closer to him and shook his head. "Mine!"

"Okay, then." I leaned down and pulled off my tennis shoe. I raised it and hit Collin over the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He asked, looking at me wide eyed.

"For depriving me of breakfast this week, now give me a damn pop-tart." I demanded. He quickly pulled one out of the box and handed it to me. "Thank you, baby brother." I said sweetly.

He rolled his eyes and followed me out the front door. When we arrived at school, Collin went off to join the pack in the same spot they were yesterday. Kim waved me over, but I just waved back and went inside the building. I saw her frown as I went in and I felt a little bad. I liked Kim and the rest of the girls, I just wanted to befriend them on my own terms, not because we were forced to.

I went into my first period class to wait for the bell to ring. Unfortunately for me, Paul had the same idea. He walked in the room ten minutes before the bell. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me, I could almost see him arguing with himself.

His eyes darted between me and the door. 'Should I stay, should I go? Stay, go, stay, go?' I giggled at my mental commentary. He looked up and eyed me like I was nuts. Then he sighed and walked over and took his seat next to me. I could swear he mumbled something about imprinting on a psycho, but I decided to let that go for now.

We were doing a fairly good job of ignoring each other until Paul asked, "So you and Emmett seemed to be getting along nicely yesterday."

"Uh-huh. He's goofy." I said.

"He's a bloodsucker." Paul spat.

"And you're a werewolf." I retorted, my head snapping to face him.

Hurt passed through his eyes quickly, but he covered it up instantly. Then his eyes were blazing with anger. He started to shake. I turned to face the front of the room as more students began entering in the room.

Paul gained control over himself and the class passed without him bothering me again. When the bell rang, I went to my next class. Paul glared at me when I entered the room, but I only smiled.

I avoided Paul the best I could for the rest of the day, but that's easier said than done. Seeing as how he was in all my classes. Sarah once again invited me to sit with her at lunch, which I agreed to do.

The bell rang, signaling it was lunchtime. I started gathering my things when something was placed in front of me. "Here." Came Paul's voice. I looked up to see him walking away from me.

In front of me was a small box. I poked it, then shook it back and forth on my desk to make sure it wouldn't explode or anything.

"What is that?" Sarah asked, leaning on my desk.

"I have no idea." I told her.

"Open it." She said, poking me in the shoulder.

I scoffed. "I'm not sure I want to."

Sarah laughed. "I don't think he'd give you anything that would hurt you. Would he?"

"I don't know. Maybe." I said, shoving the box into my bag.

We walked to the cafeteria together, chattering about homework. As soon as we entered, I felt Paul eyeing me across the room. I tried not to pay any attention to him, but he was boring a hole into my skull with his eyes, so when I finished my food, I went to the library.

Paul and I had our project due tomorrow and if he wasn't going to help me on it, then I had to work on it every chance I got. When I reached the library, I sat down at a table in the corner.

I opened my bag to get my book when I spotted the box that Paul had dropped on my desk after first period. I had forgotten all about it until now. I pulled it from my bag and set it on the table in front of me.

What in the world could he have given me? I wondered. Carefully, I slid the top off the box. There was a piece of paper folded up inside. I pulled it out of the box and unfolded it.

In Paul's sloppy handwriting was the message, 'Sorry about last night.' I sat back in my chair. Last night? Over-reacting at the meeting with the Cullen's?

Why did he get so mad about that anyway, the fact that I was around vampires or the fact that I was around him? Did he not like that I was on Emmett's back? He didn't like me; that much was clear.

Maybe it was just the wolf in him that wanted to protect me and didn't want me around the Cullen's. Well that's too bad for him, 'cause Emmett is awesome.

I was a little lost in my thoughts I didn't notice there was something else in the box. I reached inside and pulled out the necklace. It was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. Maybe a little weird, and not something I'd expect to receive from Paul anyway.

The necklace was a chain, an avocado colored ribbon and crystals all woven together. It looked handmade, if Paul didn't make it himself, someone else did. I loved it. Maybe Paul's not so bad after all….

* * *

**A/N: Paul being sweet? What!? But, will it last, is the real question. We'll find out next chapter. There's a link on my profile to the necklace that Paul gave her. You can actually buy it somewhere, PM me if you want to know where you can get it. **

**Please go read my friend's story. "Obsessed" by Tifa .Loveless (Take out the space.) It's an Edward and Jasper story, and she has a character based on ME that is introduced in the second chapter. And she's an AMAZING author. ~LCM~**


	10. Like A Lady

**Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten- Like A Lady**

"_**Talking smooth and play by rules, like a lady  
Hang on loose and always stay cool, like a lady  
Listen to the songs and learn to sing along, on the radio, radio  
Fire in my eyes and boys on my mind, they come and go, come and go**_

_**Kiss every man while you still can, like a lady  
And pull your self up and dance til' you drop, I'm your baby, baby  
Listen to the songs and learn to sing along, on the radio, radio  
Fire in my eyes and boys by my side, they're mine you know!"**_

**-The Sounds- "Like A Lady"

* * *

**

**(Ryvre's POV)**

I walked into my last class of the day feeling a little lighter. The necklace from Paul was in my bag, in the box he gave it to me in. Paul was sitting in his normal seat. I looked over at him, but he wouldn't meet my eyes. He kept his head down, staring at the desk. _Such a child_, I thought as I took my seat.

When the bell rang for us to go home, I swear I saw him look over at me, but then he walked out the door without looking at me. I giggled as I walked out to my locker. Paul was a little shy, and it amused me.

"I have patrol today." Collin said, appearing behind me, and effectively scaring the hell out of me.

"Jeez! Give me a warning before you pop up like that. And okay, I'll tell mom." I told him.

"Sorry to scare you, I thought you knew I was here. And mom already knows I'll be home for dinner." He replied.

"Okay, see you at dinner little bro." I said, and then walked out the building doors to my car.

I could feel Paul's eyes burning a hole into my head as I walked to my car, but when I looked over at him he looked away. I giggled at his childishness and pulled out of the school parking lot.

When I walked in my front door fifteen minutes later, I found my mother standing on a chair dusting the ceiling fan.

"Enjoying the day, mother?" I asked her.

"Always, dear one." She smiled cheekily as I went past her. I pulled her skirt a little and she swatted me with the feather duster.

"Augh!" I screamed, my nose filling with dust.

Mom laughed from above me. "Lesson of the day: don't mess with the lady with the feather duster." She wiggled it at me again, but I ducked out of the way and ran up to my room.

I slung my bag on the chair and flopped back on my bed. Remembering what was inside my bag, I instantly jumped back up and retrieved the box that held the necklace Paul gave me. Why would he give me such a gift? I couldn't help but wonder. I turned the necklace over in my hands a few times, examining it.

"It's handmade," I said aloud, my voice sounded full of wonder even to me. Not only did Paul give me a necklace….. he made it himself. I set the jewelry on the table next to me and went to look out my window. Maybe there was more to him that I just wasn't seeing before….

"No." He's a womanizer. Just because he imprinted on me doesn't mean he has to be with me. An imprint can be anything, right? He can just be my friend. I'll be just fine with that.

To show myself just how fine I was with that, I went to my computer and loaded up some episodes of True Blood I missed.

"Hello there, Mr. Northman," I said to my computer screen as it filled with the image of the big, blond, gorgeous, Viking vampire. I laughed to myself thinking how silly I was being. Drooling over a fictional vampire because I didn't want to think about a werewolf. "Oh fucking well," I said, stretching out across my bed with my laptop in front of me and I settled in to watch my show.

* * *

Poke.

What was that?

Another poke.

Seriously, what the hell?

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Get the fuck up!"

I jumped off my bed, looking around in panic. "I swear I never touched him, sir!"

Collin's laughter boomed in my ears. I stared at him, arms folded over my chest, until he calmed down.

"You should have- you should have seen your face!" He said in between bursts of laughter.

I suppressed the urge to kick him in the nards, and asked, "What do you want?"

He calmed down and wiped his eyes. Tears of laughter? Really? Was it THAT funny to him? I mean, really? "Mom said come down and eat your dinner before she gives it to the guys."

"The guys?"

"Yeah, Sam took Emily to see her parents or something. Her cousin is pregnant, I think and she wanted to see her. So mom volunteered to feed the guys for the night," Collin explained.

"Oh," I said. "Awesome sauce. Fucking awesome sauce." I rolled my eyes. "What did mom cook for dinner?"

Collin smirked. "Swedish meatballs. That's your favorite or something right?"

I was already marching out the door and stomping down the stairs. There was a lot of noise coming from the kitchen and I just knew I wasn't going to get there before someone stole my meatballs. "If anybody touches my meatballs, I will be the proud owner of werewolf balls!"

The kitchen door slammed open when my hand connected with it. "She is scary," someone said when I marched past. Someone was going to regret that when I figure out who it was. And after I have my meatballs.

I filled my plate with meatballs- smothered and covered in cream of mushroom soup- creamed potatoes, and corn. I went to the table and saw all the chairs were full. Without speaking a word, I kicked the leg of the chair next to me and Quil jumped up. A ripple of laughter broke out across the table. I didn't look up to see who was around me; my food was more interesting at the moment.

Though I didn't look up, I could feel eyes on me. I was being stared at and I knew who was doing the staring. When I did look up, it was Paul's eyes I met and I definitely wasn't surprised.

"Finding something interesting?" he asked.

"Certainly not you," I replied.

"Look at something else then."

"You look at something else."

"Don't want to."

"Maybe I don't want to," I said. I was being childish. Did I care? Pfffft!

"Then I'll make you."

"So make me."

"Oh my god, you two, grow up," my mom interjected. "And take this childishness out of my kitchen if you're done eating." She pointed to the living room and we all filed out.

Paul took a seat on the couch and I decided I had better things to do than sit in the same room with him all night. So I went back up to my room and shut the door. A moment later, there was a knock.

"If it's Paul, go away. Anyone else, come on in, baby!" I called out.

Leah entered the room, smiling. "You two are entertaining. Much more interesting than Jared and Kim, that's for sure. Embry and Bella are so lovey-dovey is sickening. Jake and I try to keep it away from everyone since a lot of times we think about something in our wolf form and the other guys see it. They like to tease."

I could have sworn Leah was blushing right then, but I didn't dare say a word. I changed the subject. "So what's the deal with Sam taking Emily to see her parents? She couldn't go alone?"

Leah shook her head. "Oh no, no, no. Emily's parents live just outside of Seattle. Sam didn't want her to go at all, but Emily used her 'powers of persuasion' and off they went."

"She bribed him with sex?" I guessed.

"She made him chocolate chip muffins."

"Oh, of course. Muffins are so much better than sex," I deadpanned.

"When it comes to us shifters, yeah. Sometimes muffins are better than sex." Leah giggled. "The guys downstairs can hear us. They're wondering how good your muffins are. Paul is choking someone." Downstairs, there was the sound of glass shattering and mom yelling. "Your mom just kicked Paul and Seth out."

Leah and I burst out laughing and laughed until mom came in the room. "Leah, I'm sorry but my kids have school tomorrow. You'll have to go, too."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Phoenix." Leah hugged me and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow. Come down to the beach with me. Jake has to do something with Sam and Paul so we'll be on our own."

"You mean if Jake or Paul want to come bother us, Sam has them cock blocked with work. Got it."

Leah laughed as she walked out the door. I fell back on my bed and fell asleep in my clothes.

* * *

The next morning, I drove to school listening to Collin complain next to me. "Mom said if the guys can't behave then they can't come over anymore."

"Fine by me."

"I mean, sure they broke her favorite lamp or something that she got from like, Egypt or somewhere. But I mean, they were talking about your muffins, I was going to choke Seth myself but Paul beat me to it."

"What are my muffins?" I asked.

Collin glared at me, trying to make it look intimidating, but he was blushing and that killed the whole effect. I laughed as I parked the car and we climbed out.

"What's funny?" Hannah asked, walking up to us with Seth behind her.

"My muffins, apparently." I winked at Seth, who blinked and looked away.

"We were just teasing," Seth said.

"I know, I don't care," I said.

"Well, I do," came Paul's voice from behind me.

Cue my infamous eye roll. "You don't even like me, why would you care? As long as I think my muffins are funny, you should think my muffins are funny," I said, turning around to face him.

"I haven't had your muffins yet, so I wouldn't know if they're funny or not. I wouldn't know if they're runny or dry or have too many chocolate chips in them," Paul said.

"Why would my muffins have too many chocolate chips in them? And god, if my muffins were runny, I'd know by now!"

"Oh my god," I heard Collin say behind me. Seth was laughing and Hannah was giggling.

"What are you talking about?" Paul nearly shouted.

"My muffins!"

"No, I'm talking about muffins. You're talking about dirty muffins, you pervert!"

"You are such a child. And a prude, apparently."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Well, then, keep your damn muffins then!"

"I will!" I shouted.

Paul stormed off and I opened my car door.

"Where are you going?" Collin asked me.

"School," I replied, starting the car.

"We're at school."

"Yeah, I know." I drove off.

Alice and Emmett were waiting for me when I pulled up at Forks High twenty minutes later.

"So," Emmett winked. "Muffins."

Alice took my arm and led me inside. "I can't believe you're doing this."

"Well, believe it." She led me to her class, which was just beginning. I took a seat in the back a few seats behind Alice.

The teacher began taking roll, then finally looked around and noticed me. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Ryvre Phoenix."

"Are you a new student here?"

"No," I said, shaking my head.

"What are you doing in my class, then?" he asked.

"Just visiting." Several kids around me laughed.

The teacher shook his head. "Get out."

I stood up, grabbing my bag. "Jeez, deny a kid a chance to learn. What kind of school is this? You'll be hearing from my mother." I shut the door behind me and went out to my car. I hooked up my iPod and turned my music on. Pretty soon, I was singing along to Nirvana.

It must have been lunchtime at Forks High because several kids were in the parking lot at their cars when I rolled my window down and started screaming, "Rape me! Rape me!"

A cold hand closed over my mouth. "That's not exactly the best thing to scream when you have vampires out hunting you," said the voice the hand belonged to. I looked up into Rosalie's eyes.

"Hi there, Rosie girl. Shorty wanna ride with me, ride with me?"

She cracked a smile. "No, thanks. I just came to keep you from screaming again. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh nothing, just hanging out. Didn't want to go to school today."

Rose looked around. "News flash, honey, you're at school."

"I meant my school, you weenie."

"Did you just call me a weenie?"

"Yeah, whatcha gonna do about it?" I retorted. She stared at me. "Besides stare blankly at me?" She laughed. "And laugh at me? Am I funny to you? Do you think I'm being funny?"

Rosalie laughed. "You are something else."

"Yeah, I know. Well, I'm going home. This shit is stale. I'll see you guys later. Night or day. Sometime."

Rose laughed and waved as I pulled out of the parking lot. When I got home, dad was in the living room watching T.V.

"Hey Little Ryvre. What are you doing home?" he asked as I sat down next to him.

"I got kicked out of class."

"What did you do this time? Mouth off to the wrong teacher?" dad asked, laughing.

"No, I didn't do anything. I didn't even know this teacher."

"Didn't you have their class yesterday?"

"No, I was at La Push yesterday."

"Where were you today?"

I smiled. "I went to Forks today."

"Why?"

"Wanted to."

"That's what's up." Silence fell between us for a moment, then dad said, "Don't tell your mother."

"Word," I replied. "Dad, I'm hungry."

"Hey, hungry," he replied.

"I'm serious." I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you were hungry?"

I threw my hands up. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm dad."

I glared at him and stood up. "Want a pop tart?"

"Get me a donut, too."

For the rest of the day, I sat on the couch with my dad, eating pop tarts and donuts and watching Jerry Springer.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, so…hi there. Remember me and my little story? Been a while….I've had a LOT of shit going on and haven't had time to write but if you're willing to stick with me I think I can finish this thing! Who's with me?**

**~JLL**


End file.
